Should & Should N O T
by kiddflash
Summary: "Wally West was a disaster dressed in plaid shirts and red TOMS. He strived off the little things in life and planned on living life to the fullest even if that meant screwing up here and there." rated for language and sexual undertones & failed humor.


{A/N: guys, there are so many grammar errors in this story. It's going to be unbearable for the most part. So many grammar errors that we just went over in English. Please don't pick them out. My heart can't take it. Just kidding, please tell me if you see any words that are misspelled, grammar errors, plot line errors, ANYTHING KAY? This is a KF/Rob. No matter what goes on, it's a KF/Rob fic. SO MANY RUN ON SENTENCES OMG.}

* * *

Wally West was a disaster dressed in plaid shirts and red TOMS. He strived off the little things in life and planned on living life to the fullest even if that meant screwing up here and there. He learned the hard way that there were some things that he shouldn't do and some things that he should do. Hitting on Bruce Wayne's adopted son at a club was something he definitely should not do.

It was a Saturday night and Wally decided to hit the town. Living with his Uncle certainly had its perks, especially if said perks were being able to stay out all hours of the night and not be questioned when Wally returned home. Anyway, Wally found himself in front of the newly opened club "Frost". The beat of the bass from the music vibrated throughout the town for miles and Wally was more than pumped to start dancing. He fidgeted while waiting in line, irking a few people in front of him. He shrugged them off though as he slowly got closer to the door.

The bouncer looked him up and down before allowing him to pass. Wally gave the bouncer a two finger salute and waltzed into the club. Just as he expected, the dance floor was full of teenaged and adult bodies pressed tightly together, hormones bouncing off the wall. He shoved his hands in his pockets and held his head up high. He drifted over to the bar to grab a drink before he jumped into the actual club scene.

"A coke please." Wally said.

Wally glanced at the girl behind the bar. She was nothing short of beautiful. Her blue eyes were radiant but had a bit of harshness to them.

"What's your name beautiful?" Wally asked, taking a sip of the drink she gave him.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Now hold up there, I'm not hitting on you. I'm just trying to get to know people here. This might be my new hangout." Wally said smirking.

"The last thing I need is some shit like you hanging around my bar." The blonde shot back.

"Tsk, tsk. Such harsh words coming from such a pretty mouth." Wally complained. "And here I was thinking that I would make a friend."

"Don't mind Artemis here. She just got up on the wrong side of bed today!" A new voice piped up. "I'm M'gann."

Wally stared at the alien. It wasn't uncommon to see an alien in these parts of the town. Wally himself was a speedster. "Well, hello there M'gann. I'm Wally, it's nice to meet you. At least someone around here is nice."

"You can call me Megan." Megan said. "No one really calls me M'Gann."

Wally nodded and took another sip of his drink. "You didn't spit in this did you Artemis?"

Artemis smirked and returned to polishing some of the glasses. Wally made a face and put the drink down.

"Hello Megan! Let me get you another drink!" Megan said rushing off to the other end of the bar.

Wally chuckled and let his eyes rest on the blonde again. She gave him the finger and went back to working. Wally chuckled again and turned his attention back to the dance floor. That's when he spotted his next victim, a pretty, young thing dancing in the lights. The teen was pressed between a boy with dark skin and a muscled boy who seemed to have more brawn than brain. As Wally was getting up to move to the dance floor, it seemed that another man spotted the little birdie. Wally sat back and let the man have his chance because after Wally got the little bird, he'd want no one else. Wally would make sure of that.

* * *

The night dragged on and Wally spent most of it watching the little bird dancing on the floor. His bird had been through about five partners now and it seemed that he got bored of them easily. Wally decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey Arty. Give me another drink. I'm going to need it." Wally said.

"You've been staring down that same kid for the past hour. I don't think you need a drink. I think you a need a pair of balls." Artemis retorted.

Wally shot her a glare. Megan from the other end of the bar sensed a problem beginning to form and rushed over. He gave her a smile and took the drink she offered.

"Thanks sugar." Wally smiled

Dick Grayson, or Robin as most people know him, glanced at the red head who was sitting at the bar. His eyes narrowed as he saw the red head lean in closer to the green-skinned girl. Ever since the red head walked in, Robin had to have him. The way he carried himself made Robin's inside curl. There was something about a boy with confidence that made his heart beat a little faster. His dance partners were average at best. Some either didn't have rhythm or couldn't keep up with him. Robin sighed as his current dance partner started to get a little touchy. If that hand went any lower, the owner of said hand would soon be missing a hand.

"'Scuse me, but I think it's my turn with the little bird." A voice interrupted Robin's thoughts.

"Find your own. This one is mine." Robin's dance partner declared.

Robin glared. "You can leave now."

"You heard the man. Move," Wally ordered.

The man moved away, but not without 'accidently' stepping on Wally's worn TOMS. Wally cussed under his breath because when it came down to it, TOMS were not much protection against Doc Martens. Wally smiled at the bird and pulled him closer. Robin smelled like fresh laundry and a little bit of Axe. Wally pressed his front into Robin's back, his arms wrapping tightly around Robin's tiny waist.

"What's your name kid?" Wally asked.

"For now you can call me your little bird." Robin responded not wanting to give him real name.

If Wally found out that Robin was actually the 16 year old son of Bruce Wayne, things could get a little complicated.

"Ah, well then, you can call me Wally." Wally said.

"Hey Artemis, how about a drink for my little bird here?" Wally shouted.

He was sporting a major issue in his pants from dancing and if he and his bird continued in the way they were going, one of them was going to end up naked sprawled on a bed. Hint, it wasn't going to be Wally.

Artemis looked at the kid for two seconds before gasping. She glared at Wally before grabbing him by the collar of his plaid shirt. "Do you know who this kid is?"

Their faces were two inches apart and Wally didn't know what to say. "Uh, no?"

She let go of his collar to point at the now fuming Robin. "That's Bruce Wayne's son! Underage son!"

Wally blinked several times before turning to the accused boy.

"Is it true?" Wally questioned.

Robin shifted in his seat. His eyes wouldn't meet Wally's. "Yes."

Wally let out a harsh laugh and threw his hands in the air in frustration. "This is just great. I want to fuck a 14 year old."

Robin squawked. "I'm 16, thank you very much!"

"14, 16, what's the difference? You're underage!" Wally fussed. "You shouldn't even be here! I'm going to be so dead tomorrow."

Robin huffed. "Whatever. You weren't that great anyway."

And with those words said, the little bird left the nest.

* * *

Back to the present, Wally sighed to himself. He was sitting in the park, wearing his same red TOMS, and his yellow and red plaid long sleeve button up shirt. His hair was messed up from him constantly running his hand through it. He was in some deep shit as of now. After that night at the club, he left with images of Robin spread out underneath, begging. He hadn't gotten a goodnight's sleep since. He and Robin didn't even do anything yet he was still imaging what could have been.

There was a sound of a rock being kicked that brought Wally out of his musings; t here stood the object of his dreams standing right there. The air was thick with tension.

"I'm 17 now. That night we met was my 17th birthday." Robin whispered.

Wally blinked. There were many images running through his head. Most of them being those images of Robin he had created within his brain, but others also included him being beaten to a pulp by a very furious Bruce Wayne.

"Your dad won't kill me right?" Wally asked.

"No promises?" Robin shrugged his shoulders, still not meeting Wally's eyes.

"Good enough for me!" Wally exclaimed. "Now c'mere."

Robin's smile lit up Wally's world. Wally grabbed Robin by the hand and pulled him down to his lap.

"Hi there." Robin said cheekily. "Come here often?"

"Nah, I was just waiting on a little bird." Wally said leaning in closer.

His nose brushed against Robin's. Robin giggled softly and leant forward. Wally smiled in pressed his lips against his little bird.

He learned something new that day. Although he shouldn't be sitting in a middle of a public place kissing Bruce Wayne's son, he should be enjoying every moment he will later spend with his little birdie especially those moments in the bedroom when Robin decides to get creative and put his mouth to an even greater use.


End file.
